Get out
by Skovko
Summary: Dean's at the mall to pick up his sister. When he calls her to let her know he's there, she's scared and hiding in a toilet. When she starts talking about a man stalking her around and not accepting a no, Dean realizes the man is in the parking lot too. He takes out a shotgun from his car, and walks back towards the mall. All Dean can do is scream for her to get out.


Ansley jumped as her ringing phone startled her. She had been hiding in the handicap toilet of the mall for a few minutes. A weird man had constantly been following her around, trying to talk to her, making creepy passes at her. He had seemed more and more angry for each time she turned him down and told him to leave her alone. She had finally run to the toilet, and locked herself inside. She took out her phone and saw that it was her brother calling her.

"Excuse me!" Some man said.

Dean looked briefly at the man as he moved past him. Weird Southern accent to hear where they lived. He had to be a tourist. He followed the man with his eyes while he waited for his sister to answer her phone. He was there to pick her up as promised.

"Dean!" She cried down in the phone.  
"Ansley? What's wrong?" He asked nervously.  
"There's this guy in here that won't leave me alone," she said.  
"What guy?" He asked.  
"I don't know him. He said his name was AJ. He talks with a Southern accent," she answered.  
"What does he look like?" He asked.

He had his eyes firmly planted on the man that had just passed him. The man had reached his car, and popped open his trunk.

"Shoulder length, brown hair. He wore a black cap, blue jeans and a shirt that had a word on it," she said. "I don't remember the word. Awesome. Great. Something like that."  
"Phenomenal?" He asked.  
"Yes, that's it," she answered. "Do you know him?"  
"No, I'm looking at him right now. He's out here in the parking lot," he said.

He was about to walk over to the man who he now knew went by the name AJ, but he stopped when he saw AJ pull out a shotgun.

"Holy shit!" He blurted out.

He threw himself down on the ground, and pressed his back up against his car.

"Dean? What's going on?" She asked nervously.

AJ walked past Dean's car again, and towards the mall.

"Where are you, Ansley?" Dean asked.  
"I'm in the bathroom," she answered.  
"Get out! Get out now!" He yelled. "He's on his way in there with a shotgun, and you need to hide where he won't find you."

He heard the first shot, and he jumped up to his feet.

"Oh my god! Dean!" She cried.  
"Get out!" He screamed.

He heard her unlock the door, and the shots being fired got louder over the phone.

"I don't wanna die," she cried.

Her voice sounded far away, like she held her phone while running. And then the phone went dead silent.

"Ansley? Ansley?" He yelled.

He looked at his phone to see the call had been disconnected. He tried calling her again, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Fuck!" He screamed.

Sirens sounded, and several cop cars came speeding in. He watched as the team in action jumped out of the cars and ran towards the mall. He ran too, trying to get inside, but a cop grabbed him and held him back.

"Please!" He cried. "My sister is in there."  
"You gotta relax, son," the cop said.  
"Please! I need to get to her!" He cried.

The cop spun him around, but still held him in place. He looked nice though. Kind eyes. Clearly trying to calm Dean down.

"What's your name, son?" He asked.  
"Dean Ambrose," Dean answered.  
"I'm Shawn Michaels," the cop answered. "And your sister's name?"  
"Ansley," Dean said. "Please, I need to get to her. She's all I have."  
"We'll get her out, son, but you gotta wait here, and let us do our job. You can cause more harm than good if you run in there. Do you understand that?" Shawn asked.

Dean nodded. He had lost his words. All he could think about was Ansley. A scratching sound came followed by a raspy voice over Shawn's shoulder microphone.

_"Target is down. We got him."_

People started running out of the mall. Some were still screaming, others were crying, and then there were those that seemed numb and not yet understanding what had actually happened.

"Dean!" Her voice broke through the crowd.

He looked over to see her come running towards him. She was a crying mess, but in that moment she was the most precious thing he had ever seen.

"Ansley!" He yelled.

He ran to her, wrapped his arms around her tight, and lifted her up in a crushing bear hug.

"I'm alright," she said.  
"I was so scared," he said. "You hung up on me."  
"I dropped my phone. It shattered," she said.

He put her down again and looked at her. They both smiled through their tears. A hand landed on his shoulder, and he turned his head to see the cop Shawn Michaels standing there.

"See, son, I told you we would get her out," he said.  
"Thank you," Dean said.  
"Just doing my job," Shawn said. "Get her home, and take care of her. Maybe pamper her a bit today."  
"I'm so making you nachos for dinner," Dean smiled at her.  
"With your homemade guacamole?" She asked.  
"Gonna fill every fucking bowl in the house with guacamole for you," he answered.


End file.
